April Fools!
by Eillipses
Summary: It's Fred and George's birthdays, but everyone's been acting kind of strange today...


Wrote this in about half an hour, so don't expect it to be _too_ well-written. And pranking's not really my thing, so sorry if it's a little lame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the people he knows. However, I _do_ own all those nameless wizards scattered throughout the Potterverse!

* * *

_Written in honour of our favourite pranksters.  
Happy birthday, Gred and Forge._

* * *

It was that time of the year again – April Fool's Day. Aside from April Fool's Day, it also happened to be Fred and George's birthdays. Of course, everyone was too busy worrying about what kind of horrible pranks the twins would be playing than to wish them a Happy Birthday, but this year it was going to change…

"G'morning, Harry!"

"OH! Um, er, uh, hi Fred, hi George."

Gred and Forge grinned mischievously. If they could scare off the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they _knew_ they were good!

"And how are we doing today, oh-Great-Savior?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

As he said that, he started to look a little shifty. His eyes darted everywhere, taking in every little detail, so that he could make sure he wouldn't be duped by the Terrible Twins…again. Such was the life of Harry Potter. Even when his parents' murderer was dead, he still couldn't relax. Poor Harry.

The two of them just stood there, grinning their asses off and staring at Harry. No, they weren't gay. They were just enjoying the fact that they were making Harry-bloody-Potter squirm!

So, after what seemed like centuries – to Harry, anyways – the twins got up. "See ya, mate!" And with that, they slapped him on the back and went on their merry ways.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew_…

Of course, he didn't notice the sign on his back.

_Kick me. HARD. And if you don't, I'll do to you what I did to old Moldyshorts._

"'ello dere, o' brother of ours!"

"What do you want?"

"Why, Ron, you-

"-wound us so!"

"Can't a guy and his twin-

"-just want to spend some quality time with their brother?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not when it's you two."

They smiled. "You got us. So, d'you know what day this is?"

Ron got up. "April Fool's Day. No one can forget it while you two are around."

And as if on cue, a loud crash was heard and someone screamed. "See? Someone's probably trying to follow in your footsteps."

"Why, I wonder who did it. Do _you_ know, Gred?"

"Shockingly, I do not! What say we go find out?"

"Of course."

They started to get up, but Ron quickly got in their way. "I'll go check it out. You two can go prank someone. Bye!" Then he ran off up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"He's a strange one."

"And he didn't even stay long enough for us to prank him!"

"Oh, hullo, Fred, George."

"Hi Hermy! Whatcha doin'?"

"…reading."

"That's nice."

Cautiously, Hermione put down the book and picked up another one. You could never be too careful around the twins.

They were grinning ear to ear, eagerly awaiting her to open it. Sure enough, she did just that, and a pop-up clown flew out at her. She dropped the book, screamed, and fell back on the chair.

That pulled the string on the floor they had set up previously, and the lid of an upside down honey pot was pulled off, covering her in the sticky liquid. The lid itself activated the next sequence of events – millions of feathers flew down and stuck themselves onto her.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Gotcha! April Fool's!"

"Ha ha ha. You realize I'm _eventually_ going to find a hex that'll remove your ears and stick 'em up you're ass, right?"

"Um…okay. George, I think it is time-"

"-to leave? I agree heartily, dear brother."

The left, saying together, "Bye, Hermione!"

Sighing, Hermione reached up for her wand on the table. Thanking the Gods for magic, she Vanished the feathers and Scourgrified herself. Sighing again, she slowly made her way to the seventh floor, a small smirk appearing on her face.

Ginny Weasley knew that they were coming to get her. She was freaked out to hell about it – who wouldn't be? – but still, she had a job to complete. Looking down at the Marauder's Map, which Harry had let her borrow, she mentally counted down. _5…4…3…2…1…_

"Dear sister! How are you today?"

She started walking, and pretended to not be paying attention. "Fine," she replied, absently.

"What? No hugs or kisses for your favourite brothers?"

"Not today. In fact, not ever, I think. I'd probably end up a huge canary or something."

Fred laughed. "Gin, you know us-"

"-_far_ to well," George finished with a grin.

Now they had reached the seventh floor. Suddenly, Ginny broke into a sprint and ran into the Room of Requirement. Intrigued, the twins followed.

It was dark. Where was everyone? "Ouch! Bloody wall!" Fred heard his twin curse. He also heard a few stray chuckles. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, the whole room lighted up and there were numerous shouts of "SURPRISE!"

Among the crowd were Harry, Ron, Hermione – now free of feathers – the rest of the Weasleys, the Professors from Hogwarts, minus Snape, just about everybody who knew them or was pranked by them was there. "Happy birthday!"

"Gee, thanks guys. We-

"-really appreciate it, you know."

Ron came up to them and said, "Go cut your cake. Mum says that were not allowed to eat until you have a bite. Hurry up and sit down on those chairs."

There were two chairs in front of a table with two slices of cake on the table. They obliged quickly, and promptly sat down on two whoopee cushions.

"Was that it? You call that a prank?"

They thought it was over, but it was just the beginning.

The fart sound was the signal for the cake to explode in their faces, and the second the cake came into contact with the chairs, it activated the pre-set Vanishing Spell on them. The two of them fell on their bottoms – painfully.

It kept going. There were buttons, right under the chairs – and they had just pushed them. Then, they were Transfigured into two larger-than-average weasels.

Everyone started laughing, while the pair of weasels growled and snapped menacingly, before finally collapsing into laughter as well.

"April Fools!"

* * *

972 words without notes, pretty good! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

Heh - Fred and George's birthday's only two days before mine! xD Got me a Yoshi plushie from my sister.

Thanks for reading.

-FIT


End file.
